Morgana/Trivia
General * Morgana might have been named after from the mythos. ** During development she was simply called FallenAngel, then 'Morgana Le' and 'Morgana Hex', until finally dropping the last name and being just 'Morgana'. ** Her name derives from Proto-Celtic,Matasovi,R. Etymological Dictionaryof ProtoCeltic, p. 157, 258, 278 whose meaning is debatable: *** Most straightforwardly *Mori-genā "sea-born"; *** Or Morā-riganis "phantom queen". * Morgana and story resembles the struggle between & , dating back to .Revelation 12:7-9 ** They were the first pair of sibling champions (the others being - , - , - , and - ) ; * Morgana is voiced by Erica Lindbeck, who also voices and . ; * Morgana was voiced by Rebecca Schweitzer, who also voices Pre-rework . Lore * Kayle and are both ascended hosts of the Aspect of Justice. They share the power of the aspect due to their mother, who was the former ascended host of the aspect, being pregnant with them during her ascension. Both sisters retained some essence from both their ascended mother and the aspect during their early years. ** Morgana and became ascended when their wings materialized shortly after their mother's swords fell from the heavens.Kayle and Morg's Wings Origin ** Morgana's wings break free from their bonds when she uses and she surrenders herself to her celestial powers.Soul Shackle Lore ** Morgana rejects her celestial heritage and in turn her magic has become twisted and corrupt.Morgana's Dark Magic ** and come from the same source but are interpreted in different ways due to their opposing viewpoints.Black Shield and Divine Judgement Tie Skins ; * She shares her splash art with . * Her dance is a reference to Exid - Up & Down. * ** Concept art of her shows that she was planned to wield a weapon described as an 'elecric whip with metal tips'.Morgana concept 01.jpg *** The textures for this weapon existed in the game, but were never used. *** Other concept art shows her wielding a flail. ** Morgana's dance references the whirling practices of the . *** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. ; * Her visual appearance resembles that of a Norse . * She shares her splash art with . * ** This skin represented her right after being branded 'fallen'. ** She was conceived as 'Recently Fallen Morgana' by NA Summoner 'Pawige'. ; * This is her while she ran her bakery in Noxus (now a food cart). * This skin features in the Season 3 mastery 's icon. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * She references from . * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ; * She might be referencing from the mythos. * While not directly sharing a splash art with , their splash arts can join together to make one larger image. ; * She was released in celebration of the Latin American Server's launch. * She references . * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * She was unlocked by players who reached Gold+ in Season 4 (2014). * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** Stained glass windows of and can be seen in the background. ; * She was released in celebration of Lunar Revel 2016 (Year of the ) along with: ** ** * This is the first time she has no actual wings. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ; * She was released in celebration of Harrowing 2016 along with: ** ** * She uses a in one of her animations, along with and . ** She receives the frog from as can be seen here. * 's face can be seen through the smoke from the cauldron. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** Relations * Both and are twin siblings, Kayle being the older of the two. Their relationship soured after the event that lead to the death of their father. Category:Champion trivia Category:Morgana Category:2016 Lunar Revel Category:2016 Harrowing